1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coating device for applying coating to predetermined portions of a bottle or like container, and, in particularly, to a coating device suitable for a bottle or like container which is wetted or has dew condensed at low bottle temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, when bottles of beer or `Sake` or like containers are charged with their contents, dew is condensed on the surfaces of the containers if the contents are at low temperature. The surfaces of containers may be wetted with water for rinsing the containers. When the container surface is under such wet condition as this, it is not adequate to apply coating to a predetermined portion of a bottle, so that coating has been conventionally performed after the bottle surface was dried by raising the temperature of the bottle by means of hot water shower poured thereover or the like.
But the technique of prior art such as above has a disadvantage in that it requires provision of hot water shower and energy for raising temperature of water, thereby increasing the overall cost for bottling.